


Fishnet Stockings

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dildos, Lingerie, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Red Fishnet Stockings, Secret Package, Sex Toys, Unknown Master, Vibrators, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Raphael has gone through a lot to get the package without his family knowing. What was inside the package? Stockings...fishnet stockings.Raphael spends the night getting off to his fantasies. He lets his imaginary Master have his way with him for the night.Here is your chance, I've left names out. The "master" in the story can be any male you want it to be. Slash, a brother, Jones, Splinter, even yourself! I know who was in my head when I wrote it, but you put in who you want to get you off. Your welcome.leave your positive comments if you want more of this style (and characters if you want)





	Fishnet Stockings

Raph quietly closed the door to his room; he had done it. He got out of the lair, picked up the package, and made it back into the den without Leo knowing.

 

He threw the large envelope on his bed and stripped of his hat and trench coat. After making sure his door was locked, he picked up a sai off the table and opened the envelope. 

 

He pulled out the blood crimson fishnet stockings. He felt his tail twitch at the thought of having the delicate cloth touch him. He put the stocking back on the bed. He wasn’t ready. 

 

He moved to the other side of the room and pressed play on his MP3. Hard, heavy rock blast through the speakers. He scrambled to turn it off, terrified of waking one of his brothers. 

 

He took a calming breath when he got the music turn down. He flipped the playlist; slow jazz filled the room. It was loud enough he could hear it, but no one else in the house would. 

 

He stripped of his gear and climbed onto his bed. He pulled one stocking over his emerald skin. He gasped at the feeling of the gentle cloth encasing his leg all the way from his toes to his upper thighs.

 

His member began to swell, and his tail dropped down. He pulled on the second stocking and wiggled his toes, moving the fabric on his skin. 

 

He picked up the envelope again, shaking the last thing out of it. He opened the crimson lace gloves he specially ordered to fit his hands. He pulled them on and moaned, his bulge getting more prominent. 

 

He felt his tail brush his silk sheets. His entire body tingle with excitement. He loved it. 

 

He lay back on his silk sheets and rubbed his legs together slowly, loving the feeling of the netting against his skin. He rocked his legs into the air; he watched as his legs rubbed together. In this position, the cold air of the room tickled his lubricating backside. 

 

He gasped as his tail wiggled, spreading the wetness. He reached a single, gloved, hand to his bedside table. He pulled a few toys out of his drawer. 

 

He looked at the blue, rough, 9in dildo. It made his stomach flutter and his member grow harder still. He licked the head of the toy, feeling the small indent at the head. It was thick, almost too big for his hand to wrap around. The giant rubber ball sac beat gently against his wrist as he sucked on the head of the toy. 

 

He took the toy as deep as he could and pulled it out. He wanted to drop down but wouldn’t yet. With his legs still in the air he spread them, causing the cold air to brush his slit, he moaned loudly. 

 

He pushed the tip of the toy to his slit, and just stroked the swelling slit with the dildo's head. “Please,” he moaned, and his toes curled. It was overwhelmingly good. 

 

A gloved hand came up to wrap around his neck; he put no pressure, only rest his hand there as he pushed the toy into his slit. “Fuck!” He clamped out and claimed his hand from around his throat over his mouth. 

 

His breathing came in gasps as he pleasured his slit and head with the toy. He was whimpering and panting when he finally dropped down. He pushed the head of the toy into his slit making himself gasp and shiver at the awkward feeling. 

 

He felt wetness leaking onto his wagging tail. He pulled the dildo out of his slit and positioned it at his lubricated entrance. He put one leg down, bent at the knee his foot pushed into the bed, the other he wrapped his arm around and readied the toy at his entrance with that hand. 

 

“Master,” He begged quietly, wrapping his free hand around his cock, he kept a constant pressure around the base of his cock, keeping any chance of orgasm deflated. 

 

Jazz mixed with muffled moans and gasps as the long, textured dildo pushed slowly into his awaiting hole. He pushed the toy all the way into his cavern in one long, slow push until the rubber balls clapped gently against his tail. 

 

“Master!” Raph yelled, begging for attention from the imaginary man in charge. Tonight was the night for him to live out his fantasies, and this was it. 

 

He imagined the tall, thick, buff man towering over him. The smell of must and something like leather. He could practically feel the nails dragging over his skin, it felt like electricity flooded where he imagined the touch. He could feel the teeth digging into his shoulder as he begged for it to stop and continue all at the same time. He wanted to be owned. He wanted to give in. He wanted to let go. 

 

He wanted his master to be here to rip the beautiful stockings off his thighs and fuck him senseless. 

 

Raph, thinking of his wanted master, began pumping the toy slowly in and out of his ass. He did what he wanted his master to do to him. He wanted to be teased, taunted and made to beg. He wanted someone else to punish him for being the smartass he could be. 

 

He reached for another toy from the drawer. A cock ring. It was a blue-green color with nubs inside. Raph had bought it knowing there would be pain involved. He clenched his ass around the dildo, keeping it in place as he used both hands to snap the offender under the head of his cock. It was made to allow the member to swell but never release. 

 

Raph groaned, it hurt more than he thought it would. He lay still for a moment, getting used to the discomfort. He thought of taking it off, but his master wouldn’t release him, so why should he do it himself. His master would want him to tough out the pain, so he decided to do so. 

 

Raph rubbed his gloved hands down his legs. He adored the feeling of the lingerie. It was smooth and silky feeling against his battle-worn skin.  

 

When he knew he could hande the cock ring, he lifted his leg again and grabbed the ball sac of the toy. “Master, use me.” He begged as he pushed the dildo in further, causing an uncomfortable feeling against his prostate that made his cock twitch. 

 

Raph pulled the toy out and jammed it forward. He gasped loudly and arched his body. He was pumping the toy in as fast and hard as he could, being a ninja, but it wasn’t fast or hard enough for him. 

 

He groaned, slowly reaching his edge. Not that he could cross yet if he wanted to. 

 

“Master, Master, punish me!” He called out when he reached his edge; he couldn’t go over. His body humped the air on its own accord, and he groaned loudly. He wanted to cum so bad, but he wasn't ready. “Master...” He begged quietly, asking permission to release, though he knew it was to be denied.

 

He pushed the last button in the set at the base of the dildo; the toy started vibrating at top speed. Raph gasped and arched and, if the cock ring weren’t there, he would have cum instantly. He moved his legs, rubbing the stocking’s material against his skin. 

 

He was high as he drowns in ecstasy. 

 

“Fuck!” He wanted to cum so bad as the dildo pressed into his prostate. He felt his entire body vibrating around the toy He couldn’t stop now if he tried. 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, he popped the cock ring off and immediately, ropes and ropes of cum shot from him. He was in cloud-9 for what felt like ages. 

 

When he finally stopped cumming and could breathe again, he hit the button on the dildo, shutting it off. He slowly pulled it out, he groaned at the feeling of being empty, but he was too tired to do anything about it. 

 

“Thank you, Master.” He mumbled, half asleep. He dropped the toys in the floor next to him and half-ass wiped the cum off himself with the towel he pulled from the drawer. He should take the lingerie off so he doesn’t get caught, but he was too tired. 

 

He instead curled up on himself, enjoying the feelings that overwhelmed him as he fell into a deep, well deserved, sleep. 


End file.
